SCV
by SNORLAX
Summary: its a star craft story, if u dont know starcraft you wont like it


By ({SNORLAX}) SCV! "Civilian Alec, report to the commanders office." Someone on the intercom said. "Great, can't get any rest around here." Alec mumbled, walking into the office. He came out a few minutes later. "I can't believe they put me in those little contraptions again. These bastards are never gonna promote me," He said, walking towards his SCV. I might as well put my name on this thing; I've used it so much. He thought hatefully as got clearance to get the keys for it off the wall beside the SCV. He got clearance. He was about to climb in when some of the other boys walked in. "So Alec, you in this, too?" One named Ricky asked. "Yeah." He said. "You'd think they'd use something more improved to explore the area." "I know." Another one named Josh said, climbing into his. "Do ya know how many are comin' on this?" Alec asked. "I think we're it." Ricky said. They all climbed in the SCVs and waited for them to open the exit. There was a loud creaking sound as the old garage-looking door opened slowly. "That thing always sounds like it's going to fall on us." Alec said with a laugh. They took off to explore the terrain. At first, they thought that someone had turned out the lights, but it was just thick fog looking stuff. "You can barely see anything out here!" Josh complained. "Why'd they send us out now? In this fog we aren't going to be able to see three feet in front of our faces!" Ricky agreed. "We'd better put on the brights." Alec said, switching on the huge bright lights in the front of his SCV, everyone followed his example, and they could see perfectly. It was a bumpy ground, rocks scattered everywhere, and they were constantly running over them. "So we gotta explore every inch of this rock?" Josh asked. "Yeah, and it'll, go faster if we split up. Ricky, check the northwest area." Alec said. "Okay." Ricky said, and shot off in that direction. "I'll check the southeast." Josh said, not wanting to have to follow any orders from Alec. "Okay, that leaves two for me." Alec said. "No, I'll check the southwest." A new voice said, Devin. That'll leave me with the northeast. Alec thought. There was a loud rumbling sound as a group of wraiths flew over. "Looks like we're not the only ones sent out here." Ricky said. "I wonder what they're doing out here." "Attacking something." Josh said, like he was an idiot. "No duh. But what?" Ricky asked. "They're not headed towards any base." "I gotta a bad feelin' about this." Devin said. "Who doesn't?" Josh asked. "I don't even know why I signed up for the army." "The collage money," Alec laughed. "You signed up? I was recruited!" Devin said. "I would rather be at hell's mouth then here!" "Same here." Ricky said. No one said anything for a while as they drove farther and farther away from the base. "You guys see anything?" Alec asked. "No, not even a life form." "This is a waste of time." Josh said. "We could be back at the base right now, resting. But no. I bet they just wanted to boss us around. You know, show off how much control they have." "And you won't when you're a commander?" "Oh, I will." Josh said. "Hey, I think I got some-no, I was wrong. I thought I had saw anything besides a bunch a fog!" "That's Josh, always looking for the dark cloud in the silver lining." Ricky said. "Nah, I just don't pretend that everything's going to be what you hope it is." Josh said. "That's called 'being negative,' Josh." "Sorry Mr. Positive." He mumbled. They didn't say anything else for about a half an hour. "Hey, I think I found something." Devin said. "What is it?" Alec asked. "It's a ravine." He said. "Do you think I should explore it?" "Nah, we'll just tell em what we found. If they want it explored, the can send someone else." Ricky said. "Oh shit!" Devin called. "Are you guys getting this?" "Yeah, we see it!" Alec called. There were groups of 12 Goliath's searching the area Devin was in. "Get in the ravine!" Alec called. "Is that their attacking team? Our bases defense can't hold that off!" There was silence between these 4 SCVS. Ricky was the only one close enough to see the base get destroyed, but they could all here it. The ground started to rumble as an explosion went off near the base. "They might hold it off," Devin said not very convincingly, "Look at the map, the tanks aren't getting hit." "Maybe, let's all meet in the top left corner. We'll have to build a new home." Alec said, he was upset then thought about the benefits of this. If all goes right I'll rise to the commander! Alec thought. "I don't think we have enough supplies." Josh said. "Let's mine for them then." Alec said. "Okay." Devin said. They all started to mine on the closest thing they could find. "Hey, you guys?" "Yeah?" "Look." They all looked at their maps. There was a battle cruiser right over the base. It flew over it. "Nuclear lunch detected." A voice said over all of their intercoms. "I gotta bad feeling about this . . ." Ricky said. The Battle cruiser flew away at top speed. "Oh shit! Ghosts! You guys, try to get as far away from the base as you can!" Alec called. No one argued; they just did as he said. They were about 50 miles away from it, when a HUGE explosion. Alec looked at his map. There was no more base. Just a mushroom cloud. "Shit! There's going to be a HUGE shock wave you guys, watch out." Alec said. They felt the ground shake, everything that was on the ground getting blown towards them. "Shit! Guys, I've been turned over!" Josh called. As soon as Josh said that Alec felt his SCV starting to flip. "Oh shit." Alec said calmly and got turned over. "Good thing these come with seat belts." He joked. "You two okay?" Ricky asked. "Yeah, we just got turned over." Alec said. The wind was blowing for hours after the explosion was over, and that made it even harder to work. Rocks, tree branches and sometimes the whole tree would fly by, so they were constantly dodging them. Eventually, they managed to build the new command center. "Anyone who's not dead, and can operate a SCV, come to our new command center, in the north west area." Alec called into the intercom, and went into the base. Devin and Josh were sitting down at a table, listening to some oldies. "And all the girlies says I'm pretty fly . . . for a white guy." The radio crooned. "Ah, the oldies never die." Devin said. "Why do we always have to listen to this old shit?" Ricky asked, walking in. "Hey, you guys, what's that on the radar?" "It's . . . a team of wraiths! Back up!" Alec called, sitting up. "This is alpha team squadron 4." Someone on the intercom said. "We're going to be coming in," "Okay, we'll be waiting." Alec said. He went to see them out the porthole. A rope came down, and about five men walked down, and walked towards the main entrance door. The leader, it seemed, walked right on in. He walked up to Alec, and said. "Hello, I am First Lieutenant Eric." "I'm Commander Alec." Alec said. "Yo, Alec, there's about 12 lurkers coming here!" "'Yo Alec?'" Eric repeated, raising his eyebrow. Alec ignored him and walked over to the screen. Sure enough there were 12 zerg lurkers allies coming to the base. "Yes! Okay, Report!" A man walked in gave a report. "We have a star port and an Academy are on the way, and we also have radio and video with our ally." "Good. Now we'll have medic's and stim packs on the way!" Alec said. "Get em on the line. I need to talk to them right away!" "Yes sir." He said and walked to the radio transmitter. "Yes." The zerg overmind said as the image on the screen cracked. "This is the new commander. We'll need some more back up." "Don't push it. Just because we're allies doesn't mean we like each other." The overmind said. "I can't spare the man power. I'm planning an attack." "Well, at least something! We're wide open except for those lurkers, and the few men we possess." Alec said, getting worried. "That isn't my problem." He said. "Fine, I'll send out four tanks along with your attack, now will you send some support?" He asked. "Send your wraiths too and you've got a deal." He said. "Fine." He said as the screen clicked off. "Arrgh. I shouldn't have to make deals with my own ally. I wish I was working with the Terran." "Well, you're not." Josh said. "Shut up Josh." He mumbled, then walked out of the room. He ran into Devin in the hallway. "How is it going?" He asked. "I think we have to use the secret weapon." He sighed. "That's only a last resort!" Devin said, eyes wide. "I know." Alec said, rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. "Do what you think is right." Devin said, then kept on walking. That's when the ground started to shake. "Oh shit! What's happening?" "It a surprise attack!" Someone called to him. "I need to use it!" Alec said as he ran towards his corridors. He had to get to his computer! He got to his room, and franticly looked for the key. He opened the door and ran to the computer in the corner, and turned it on, but it took a little while to load. "Come on!" He said. He heard the battle rage outside. He turned to see some of the roof fall down. "Please type password." The computer said in a mechanical friendly voice. "C-O-U-L-D." He mumbled typing in the word. "Password accepted." The computer said. The ground started to shake underneath him, and the computer started to fall off the desk, he barely cought it. He logged onto the program and typed the code in. "There . . . is . . ." The roof in his own room was falling! "No . . ." the wall started to crumble, and they were lifting off. "Cow . . . Level." "You are victorious." The computer said. "You know that's cheating." Eric said over Alec's shoulder. "That's why it's called a cheat. And I just want to see the movie anyway." Alec said. 

THE END 


End file.
